Hickey
by Edward loved Elric
Summary: Modern AU.(11 years old) Ciel is confused- whats a hickey? let our (11 years old) Sebastian teach him, shall we?


**Hello again! : 3**

**I filled this one-shot with cute sebaciel. Review after you read~!**

**Warning: too much cuteness (as I may say) not for people like Mey-rin (cause u may have a nosebleed, then don't blame me:3), Shounen-ai, not like? Don't read! And you may…feel Ciel… is a bit occ…I mean the Ciel when he was a kid (before losing his parents?)? *doges rotten tomatoes***

**~Hickey~**

"Alright! 20 rounds as the punishment of losing, Sapphire owl!" The teacher. Mr. Pluto shouted at the student of Sapphire owl or the blue house. They have been losing for the fifth time and Mr. Pluto looked like a…Demon hound, just what Sebastian thought. He sighed at looked left towards his friend, Ciel who had a cute pout on his face. Sebastian chuckled softly seeing Ciel's discomfort.

"What are you laughing ABOUT Michaelis?"

A stern female voice spoke from behind them; she had silver hair cut short till her chin. Her eyes were violet colored and her sweet smile turned somewhat deadly towards Sebastian and Ciel. The 12 year old raven haired boy gulped and watched his friend do the same. They both knew Miss. Angela detested them though the reason was unknown.

"Hun~" Mr. Pluto purred to which she smiled. "Not in front of the student deaaaaar~" She replied making the way towards there P.E teacher. There wasn't any student that didn't knew they were dating. Sebastian sighed and then his eyes darted towards the teachers who were flirting shamelessly in front of them. Soon his eyes fell on Angela's neck like everyone except a smug smile was pasted on his face after that. The small red markings were visible all over her neck. Ciel looked at Sebastian first then to his teacher then back to him.

"_Sebastian…are they mosquito bites?" _Ciel whispered innocently into Sebastian's ears. The raven-haired boy grinned at the adolescent shaking his head.

"_No, they are-" _

"WHAT are all off you staring at?! START RUNNING!" The voice vibrated through them till everyone started running.

"I'll tell ya later!" Sebastian replied.

_**~Hickey~**_

After 20 rounds of the field, Ciel's legs were not in a mood of moving at all. He panted heavily taking a seat near Sebastian on the bench. They both were exhausted and the summer heat wasn't helping either. Ciel watched the rise and fall of Sebastian's chest from the corner of his eyes; he wished the shirt was off Sebastian by the way. His eyes met Sebastian's and he blushed instantly.

"You still wanna know?" Sebastian asked a bit _huskily_; well that's what Ciel thought. Ciel nodded moving near to his friend. A smirk appeared on the raven-haired boy's face as he tilted his head left.

"That's" He started. "Is a kiss"

Ciel was so confused, actually he wasn't listening. He was too busy watching how the others mouth moved. "Huh?"

Sebastian sighed, _is he really that naive?_

"It's like a kiss." He said again. Ciel nodded and pulled Sebastian's hand towards his mouth. The surprised raven didn't flinched till it was bought to his mouth.

"What are you- OUCH!"

Small teeth slowly sank into the pale skin. After some moments Ciel pulled back and admired his work. "Is that it?"

Sebastian looked at the bite mark and sighed. "Idiot that's biting!" "Sorry.." Ciel replied looking down. He can't be mature how much hard he tired. He looked up and knew he would see a disappoint Sebastian but to his surprise, he was smiling.

"let me show you how to do **that**" Sebastian said, a bit darkly. Ciel blushed a bit cutely and didn't know why his heart was thumping loudly against his chest. He didn't know what to do…

Before he could answer Sebastian pulled Ciel on his lap to which the slate hair boy yelped. Lucky for Sebastian, The place they choose to sit was far away from any other student that they won't notice. He smirked and pulled the collar down of Ciel's shirt.

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel tried to speak. Not a moment was wasted after that and Sebastian attacked Ciel's neck. Ciel was first surprised then a strange pleasure washed overed him. He sucked softly, occasionally nipping and biting. Ciel wasn't able to hold back anymore and he let out a soft moan. Sebastian wasn't able to control now, he was really turned on. Fuck all the rubbish about being gentle! He was going to be rough.

He bit the soft skin, a little harder and Ciel tried to control but Soft moans escaped from his lips frequently which made Sebastian turn on more.

After sometime Sebastian pulled back, admiring his work on the other. No words were spoken for some time. They didn't exchange glances.

"And they do it sometime to mark their territory" the raven-haired boy answered. His eyes were holding something mischievous. The bell rang and the P.E class finished. Sebastian stood up his gaze were fixed on the hickey on Ciel's neck. Ciel stood up after sometime; he didn't really expected him to do..._**this**_. Ciel didn't know what to do, somehow it felt wrong, and somehow it felt right. The slate-haired was confused.' He didn't even dare looking at his friend. He would get all red like a girl talking to her first crush or something like that...wait wait wait..._Crush? _ Did he really like Sebastian that much? He does sometime feels jealous though when other _Girls _get a chance with Sebastian. He did liked thinking how he would look...ahm...Um...Naked… (:3)

Ciel was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Sebastian calling him. "Ciel!" now he was shaken back to this real world. His eyes wondered from the locker to Sebastian as his cheeks flushed. Sebastian's face was so close to him, his eyes widen and he knew he was again going to have an asthma attack!

"W-what?!" He asked bluntly hiding his embarrassment. Sebastian blinked, and then smiled.

"It's the next class idiot" He answered. Ciel nodded in agreement and they made the way to their next class which was English. Sebastian felt the atmosphere between them was awfully silent, he felt a bit uncomfortable. Ciel didn't like it? Does Ciel hate him now?! Questions and Questions were swimming his head. He feared Ciel might hate him now. _Fuck_.

_And they do it sometime to mark their territory._ Yes, Sebastian had told him that. Was there any chance he was marking his **territory**? Of course not! But something in Ciel's heart was nagging him…it was. One part wanted to ask Sebastian whether he loves him or not while another wanted to keep silent .

Suddenly he felt hot breath on his neck and-

"Hey Ciel..."

he was gonna scream

"I-I hate you!" And our dear Ciel ran away, poor Sebastian was left dumfound and after some **long** minutes his head processed...at last.

"huh? wai- what?"


End file.
